Icecream & coffee
by msgirl
Summary: This is a date between macstella that lead to other thingsbut read for yourself SMacked


**_I'm back with another smacked story I know you must be fed up with this writer!! he he but I wanted to share another story with you all. Anyway this idea came to me when I was eating ice cream and I just couldn't resist anyway here it is I might use lyrics might not. By the way if the rating needs to go up tell me and I will definitely change it. Be warned there is a lot of kissing and sexual reference._**

Spoilers: None 

**Paring: Smacked (Mac/Stella)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything they belong to cbs and the wonderful creator Anthony Zuiker and the producers of csi own them just borrowing the characters for my fic. **

**Coffee and all things ice cream.**

Stella was sitting in the break room reading a case file before handing it into Mac. She hand the folder in one hand and cup of coffee in the other reading. As Mac walked by he could see her and decided to go and speak to her. As he walked towards her he could see her scanning the report and taking a sip of coffee whilst never taking her eyes off the page. He opened the door and stood beside her.

"Hey Mac" she said as she continued to read. He smiled at her "Just reading my report before showing it to you" she smiled and he nodded.

"Stel" Mac spoke.

"Yeah" she replied and looked up at him and smiled.

"Would you like to some over after work and spend some time together," he asked shyly.

"You mean like a home date?" she smiled. He nodded and looked down "sure" she continued. Mac looked up in surprise and smiled.

"Good I'll see you about 7?" he asked "and be casual"

"See you at 7 oh, before you go here's my report" she replied and handed to him. He smiled at her and began his walk back to his office.

When Stella arrived home she was unsure what to wear she walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a low cut red short sleeved shirt, faded jeans that rested on her hips and finished off her outfit she wore thin heeled black boots which she rested the jeans over. Stella walked over to her bathroom and applied her makeup making sure it was perfect for him. When she was satisfied with the result she smiled at herself in the mirror. She left her hair down leaving her curls to be shown off. She looked at her clock and it read 6:30 realising she was running late she grabbed her jean jacket and put it on leaving the buttons undone. On her way out Stella grabbed her little black bag with her purse and keys and all the women stuff in it. She ascended down the building and hailed herself a taxi and told the driver her destination and made her way to Mac's as she looked out at the window.

Mac on the other hand was busy making sure the dinner was ready and laid the table he knew he told Stella to come casual. He didn't think that staying dressed up was really the point Mac looked at himself before checking everything else. He was out of his suit and tie and into something his co-workers would never see only Stella. Mac was in jeans, light blue polo shirt and his socks. Bringing him from checking himself was a knock at the door. _Stella _he thought and walked towards the door and opened it. As he opened it he saw Stella standing there smiling.

"Hey" she smiled.

"Come in" he replied and gestured with his hand.

"Thanks" she laughed.

"Dinners ready I made it myself" he smiled proudly. Stella laughed and walked into where the food laid waiting.

"Pass my your coat and jacket and I'll put them away for you" he smiled

"Ok here" she said as she passed him he bag and took off her jacket. When he returned he pulled out the chair so she could sit down and sat opposite her and smiled. They eat dinner smiling and talking about work and discussing the cases they recently had. When they finished Mac cleared the table and he was doing so his hand brushed Stella's and caused her to blush and look down. He returned and pulled her out of the chair by her hands. To Stella this seemed strange that he did this she didn't at all mind recently, Stella had began to realise her feelings for Mac were much stronger which had grown over the years. This could have been described as love he led her to the living room they both sat next to each other on the sofa. As he flicked through the channels he discovered the movie _alien resurrection._

"Want to watch this" he asked

"Sure" she replied but she was not prepared for things to jump out and killing people. She moved closer to Mac. Mac noticed this and laid an arm around her she smiled and rested her head on his chest. Towards the end Stella had he face in Mac's chest not daring to look anymore. Mac laughed at her this was Stella Bonasera _his _he stopped his train of thought and realised what he thought _his _he knew he cared for her but never knew his feelings ran deeper. He wrapped the other arm around her as he went to kiss her on top of her head Stella looked up to ask him something. But instead of asking something Mac caught her on the lips and not the top of her head. Stella was stunned and let her eyes slip shut. Mac realised what he was doing he wanted to stop but his mouth wouldn't comply with his brain. Stella rose a bit and shifted so she was in front of him and sat on his lap and slipped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist and continued to kiss her. Stella began to tug at his lip for him to open his mouth so she could slip her tongue in. Mac complied with Stella's request and allowed her to take control of him. She pulled back and looked into his grey eyes and smiled at him.

"Do you want dessert?" he smiled

"Of course" she laughed

"One second" he replied and kissed her again Stella moved off his lap and sat back on the sofa grinning like a schoolgirl who just kissed her crush. When Mac arrived he brought ice cream with him.

"Coffee Ice Cream" she laughed, "you're addicted to coffee"

"I wasn't the one drinking it in the break room" he retorted.

"I was indeed" she smirked and had an idea in mind. He pulled out to spoons behind his back and gave one to her as they ate the tub between them. As Stella put the ice cream in her mouth she made sure she dropped some below her neck.

"Damn" she muttered as she put her spoon down "I dropped the ice cream on me, do you have a towel or something?" she asked. He smiled and put the ice cream on the floor and moved towards her.

"I'll get it" he replied and lent in under her next and softly sucked under her neck at the ice cream. Stella moaned slightly and Mac continued till he felt satisfied he left a mark that she was his. Stella closed her eyes at the feeling of Mac sucking her skin and pulled his head up for another soaring kiss. She moved slowly down on the sofa pulling Mac down with her. Mac was on top of he still kissing her he rested one hand on the arm of the sofa and the other beside her not wanting to crush her. She moved her hands to the bottom of his shirt and tried to remove it. Mac felt her trying to take of his shirt and helped her. He had a different idea and got up with Stella still kissing him on the neck. Mac guided himself and Stella to the bedroom and turned he around so she was lying down on the bed. She reached up and gently sucked on the side of his neck leaving her mark. He pulled her top off and sat lightly on top off her she laid there looking up at him.

"What?" she asked, "Why'd you stop?"

"No reason just looking how beautiful you are also that I love you" he smiled.

Her hands went up his bare chest and barely reached his shoulders and pulled him down and before she kissed him "And I love you" she whispered before kissing him again. Mac smiled against her lips and continued kissing her.

The next morning Stella woke up with a pair of arms around her and smiled she knew it was Mac. She turned round to face him and smiled and kissed his neck.

"Morning" he said groggily

"Morning" she smiled "Have a nice date last night?"

"Yeah I had a date with one Greek beauty and now I find her in my arms" he smiled.

"You keep giving compliments like that Mac and I just might keep you" she laughed and kissed him.

"This started all over ice cream" he smiled

"Yeah next time it should be a ties, strawberries, olive oil you name it we are going to use it" she smirked.

"Of course" he smiled and hugged her close

"Love you," said Stella

"Love you two my little Greek beauty" he replied and kissed the top of her head.

The end of this fic I might do an M&Ms one after this I'm in two minds because I've never written for them two. Anyway hope you liked it and please review I love 'em

_**msgirl**_


End file.
